Purchasing of tangible goods online requires that they be dispatched from the supplier to be delivered to a physical address to be enjoyed by the purchaser. Goods that are purchased in more conventional retail stores for which under various circumstances may not automatically be available at time of purchase within the store are also subsequently required to be delivered to the customers address once the goods become available.
For the most part the delivering of purchased goods generally has the product appropriately safely packaged within a parcel format where it is then delivered to the recipients address.
The problem is however is that most parcels are of a size to which a standard home's letter box is not able to accommodate.
This means that if the recipient of the delivered goods is not present at the property at the time of the delivery, the delivery person has no alternative than to either leave the parcel unsecured at the property or alternatively return the parcel to the delivery agent's storage facility for the collection by the intended recipient at a later time, thus removing the convenience of home delivery and adding additional burden to the intended recipient of having to travel to the storage facility to ultimately take receipt of the parcel that had hitherto been delivered to the appropriate address when the address was unattended.
While it is potentially possible to encourage property owners to install larger, permanently secured letter-boxes to accommodate parcels of greater size, this approach in itself brings forth its own design problems wherein it may become unsightly or difficult to construct at the receivable point of the property, a large securable letter-box type structure.
Rather than installing a costly permanent secured letterbox, it would be far more advantageous if there was some way in which that the recipient could rely upon a more mobile or portable arrangement that could be conveniently fixed at a receivable point of the property when required and then removed during those times when parcel delivery has not been scheduled to the address or someone is home to receive the parcel.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for a secured receiving arrangement for a delivered parcel when the intended recipient of the delivered parcel is not present at the address at the time of delivery of the parcel.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a complete reading of the following specifications.
Before introducing the summary of the invention and then preferred embodiments of the invention thereafter, the invention is described and defined for the most part wherein the secured receiving arrangement for the delivery parcel involving the parcel receptacle is secured to a door at the address to where the parcel is to be delivered.
While reference is made to a door the definition of the door in the context of this invention would include other similar property fixtures including a gate, a window, sliding doors, existing letterbox and the like. Accordingly, referencing to the word door should be synonymously interpreted as also correspondingly defining and describing these additional type property fixtures.
Also general referencing to the door and the synonymous features listed, would be of a type that are lockable and/or securable. Hence in the context of the applications of the arrangement described and defined in this specification those general referencing to the door and the synonymous features listed, would be ones that are lockable and/or securable.